Ishbal: la fin de la guerre civile, Iana
by Asari
Summary: A Ishbal, il y a 13 ans, commença cette horrible guerre civile. Sept ans plus tard, le génocide est enclenché. Iana, une demi-ishbale, sera sans doute la seule à pouvoir vivre normalement après ça. Un personnage proche de quelqu'un que vous connaissez...
1. Ishbal: la fin de la guerre civile, Iana

Ishbal

Je me souviens juste d'un mot. "Pars". C'est sur ce mot que tout s'est fini. Nous n'avions même pas le temps d'un dernier baiser. Ce mot, c'est moi qui l'ai dit.

Je voulais rester, rester ici et sans doute mourir, mais je voulais qu'il parte et qu'il reste en vie.

Il a discuté ma décision, l'a teinté d'héroïsme mal placé et d'orgueil. Je voulais juste qu'il survive...quant à moi, mourir avec mon enfance, mon innocence et mes souvenirs me plaisait bien.

Je ne lui ai pas dit que j'étais enceinte. Je ne voulais pas d'une balle supplémentaire dans son camp.

Après bien cinq minutes de discussions houleuses, une explosion relativement rapprochée retentit, coupant court à ses arguments. Il m'emmena en urgence dans une maison assez proche et m'enjoignit de rester dans les sous-sols. Une brève pression sur ma nuque, sa main gauche rajustant quelques unes de mes mèches lisses. Il m'étreignit longuement, puis une deuxième explosion plus proche encore nous sépara. Il me regarda d'un air inquiet. "Pars" lui dis-je. Il démarra en direction de l'escalier, me jeta un dernier coup d'oeil, puis sortit.

Je ne vis plus jamais ce jeune homme ishbal et son regard tendre derrière ses lunettes, qui était devenu ma raison de vivre. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est mort et que je suis vivante, alors que le contraire aurait dû arriver. Le pire, c'est que je dois ma survie au plus sanguinaire des alchimistes d'état, un certain Kimblee, celui-là même qui a sans doute tué l'homme que j'aimais.

Il est arrivé dans le quartier où je me cachais après une série d'explosions plus loin, à peu près vers celui de mon amant. Je suis remontée et j'ai regardé par la fenètre cet homme pâle, aux longs cheveux noirs en catogan. Alerté, sans doute par mon mouvement, il tourna ses yeux vers moi. Incapable de bouger, je le vis sourire légèrement, un sourire meurtri, joindre ses mains puis les poser sur le sol. Ensuite, résonnèrent fracas, grondements, explosions répétées. Je n'ai pas vraiment compris, à part deux choses: ce gars était alchimiste d'état et tout le quartier s'effondrait autour de moi. Après quelques minutes, je me suis relevé, j'ai rejoint mon poste d'observation et mon regard a rejoint le sien pour la deuxième fois. D'après ce que je voyais depuis ma tanière, tout était détruit à part le rez-de-chaussée de la maison dans laquelle je me trouvais, caché dans les gravas des habitations voisines.

Il m'avait sauvé; cela sautait aux yeux. Pourquoi ?

Il bougea juste ses lèvres. "Bonne chance". Il se tourna et partit, accompagné de ses soldats.

Je ne m'aperçut de l'émotion contenue dans ses yeux et de l'étrange tristesse de son sourire que bien longtemps plus tard.

Maintenant, je vis à Central, dans une petite maison, avec mon fils. C'est un beau garçon de six ans avec de grands yeux d'un rouge foncé tirant sur le violet, une peau un peu plus claire que la mienne et une chevelure peu commune, noire striée de blanc.

Quant à moi, les gens se méfient au début, me prenant pour une ishbal; mais mes yeux noirs, en réalité issus de mon métissage, les calme aussitôt.

Je suis médecin, je gagne plutôt bien ma vie, mon petit Simon est très intelligent, il apprend très vite, a beaucoup d'amis et une amoureuse, une ravissante Sophie rousse comme une feuille d'automne aux iris gris clair, presque argentés. Le plus beau couple de l'école.

Chaque nuit, je rève de lui...peut-être est-il encore vivant, mais pour tout le monde, y compris sa famille, comme le prouve l'abnégation de son frère à assassiner tous les alchimistes d'état, il est mort.

J'ai pourtant l'impression que ce n'est pas la fin pour lui, qu'il est quelque part, encore en vie...

Iana.


	2. Ishbal: Iana, commentaires

Asari: Bonjour !

Une fille minuscule: Ce machin, là, c'est l'autatrice et je suis une de ses personnalités.

Asari: Oui, je souffre d'un complexe d'infériorité, je me sens plus petite que les autres.

La fille minuscule: Ha ah, très drôôôôôle. Moi, je me raconte pas à tout le monde que je domine le monde et que je suis un génie, ça fait une énorme différence. D'au moins un mètre 30.

Asari siffle un abruti avec deux cercles alchimiques tatoués dans ses paumes qui explose la gamine. La gamine en question contre avec ses tatouages alchimiques invisibles. Puis Asari appelle une dénommée Lubna qui arrive en haletant et se jette sur la pousse de soja pour lui arracher un bout de chair (c'est une louve...). Un combat acharné débute.

Asari s'écarte du ragoût de chien à poil ras et d'alchimiste d'état.

Asari: Le Kimblee, qui, vous l'aurez remarqué, est bizarrement différent de d'habitude, (il ne prend pas plaisir à tuer des tonnes d'Ishbal et épargne délibérément Iana en lui souhaitant bonne chance ?!) est celui de la fanfic de Hatchepsout, Art du Meurtrier. Eh oui, ma Mercure adorée (ne cherchez pas bien loin, c'est une de mes personnalités muhahahaha) l'a changé, ce grand abruti. Avec qui je pourrais passer la soirée ? Comme Hatchepsout, avec Kimblee

Voilà. Le petit ami de Iana et le père de son enfant est bien sûr le frère de Scar. Sa mère est xinoise. A Iana, hein...

Il y aura sans doute d'autres points de vues, peut-être même un de Scar, mais ne rêvez pas trop...

Kimblee sort du tas.

Kimblee: Pourquoi je suis...clément ?

Greed: Tu veux dire, pourquoi tu es une lopette ?

Kimblee course Greed en multipliant les explosions.

Asari: Kimblee est gentil parce que Mercure l'a changé et aussi parce que je l'ai décidé. En plus, il a vu le regard de Iana, et quelque chose dans ce regard l'a fait penser à Mercure. Bon, on ne sait pas ce qui se passe à la fin de sa fanfic, si Mercure est en vie ou non, si ils sont ensembles ou non, mais on s'en fiche,ça ne change pas le schmilblick.

Greed: Kimblee est une lopette !

Kimblee: Reviens ici que je fasse un feu d'artifice pour fêter ça !

Asari: Qu'ils sont mignons...ne vous méprenez pas, ce n'est pas que j'aime ce couple, c'est juste que c'est le couple le plus drôle XD (ce qui revient au même) Mais Kimblee et ma Mercure forment un plus beau couple.

Mercure arrive et regarde Kimblee courir après Greed en explosant tout ce qui passait à sa portée.

Asari: Erf...même pas vu l'anime.

Le haricot récupère sa semblable, se barre avec et balance une petite bombe pour tuer Asari.

Asari: Au revoir !

Asari part en courant.


End file.
